The present invention relates to a gas-cylinder retaining assembly for a harness for breathing apparatus, in particular, a gas-cylinder retaining assembly including a retaining buckle.
Self-contained breathing apparatus (SCBA) harnesses comprise a structural support member in the form of a back plate (or frame) to which a cylinder of breathable gas is mounted. The cylinder of gas is retained on the back plate using a flexible cylinder-retaining strap that is attached to the back plate and tensioned around the cylinder. A tensioning device is provided in order to tighten the strap around the cylinder and to maintain the tension in the strap. Depending on the size of the cylinder, a free, surplus portion of the strap usually extends from the tensioning device. This must be secured in order to reduce the risk of snagging the strap. In one known arrangement, this is done by using Velcro® to attach the free end of the strap to the portion of strap around the cylinder. Whilst this is satisfactory, the free end of the strap can become detached and loose, thereby introducing a potential hazard.
It is therefore desirable to provide an arrangement in which the free end of the cylinder-retaining strap is more securely retained.